


Blue

by Avocado_Yeehaw



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Lighthouses, M/M, No Angst, Ocean, Short One Shot, Wholesome, just two ocs being homiesexual, kraken - Freeform, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Yeehaw/pseuds/Avocado_Yeehaw
Summary: When you're a DM but also a writer and your players let you write a story about their canon character relationships haha funky
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Blue

Blue.

The sky, water, and clouds were tinted with the colour. Waves whispered as they lapped upon the faraway shore, clouds formed tales of fantasy, and the sky was quickly turning darker. Mosquitoes and bugs started coming out, star-like lights coming from around the beach’s nearby forest. A ship drifting off in the night. Silence crept into the ears of a worn man whose scruffy look scared away the gulls circling around his lighthouse, a beaten structure that stood as a monument to the perseverance of one man. How he had fought his entire life, and that peace had finally found him and stayed, blessed him with a life of love, friendship, and comfort. The once melancholy man had made a near-perfect life for himself.

Said man was interrupted by a drunken laugh ringing from the interior of the lighthouse.

“Benito! Oh Benit- Hic- Benito!” The source of the voice called out. “You gotta come see this! The fuckin’ dog can’t find his tail! Go buddy! WOAH, GO LEVI!”

Benito smiled to himself, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as he made his way into his home.

A giggling man sat cross-legged on the worn living room couch, watching an excited dog run in circles. A bottle in hand, he motioned for the other man to sit beside him, staring at him with eyes that, even though not the sentimental type, Benito could only describe as warm, something he once wished to feel, alone in the ocean with the taste of salt and mead on his lips. 

Sitting down, Benito softly asked; “Kallos, You ever think about the past?”

The carefree demigod focused on the dog, “Nope. Only now.”

“How?”

Kallos looked into the bearded man’s eyes again, looking almost sober.

“I like focusing on the things that make me happy.”

Kallos’ hand made its way into Benito’s. Although hesitating the soft hand was suddenly enclosed against the rough one, the men both sat in happy silence as they watched the dog chase his tail. As minutes turned into hours and sunset turned into nightfall, and the dog chasing his tail turned into a sleeping pet, Benito’s head had found its place balanced atop of Kallos’, which was resting against the ocean-loving man’s shoulder. The two talked about the adventures they shared and the day they had planned for tomorrow. As Benito lost sight of the moon as it rose, Kallos spoke up.

“Your beard’s kinda-” Hic “scratchy, you know that?” The drunk sleepily commented.

“You love it.”

“Heh, I do. It’s the beard of a man who’ll catch the Kraken,” The half demon said enthusiastically, suddenly standing up, “The famed Kraken!” He picked up the once sleeping dog and held him up, waving him around. 

“Big! Scary! Kraken! It’ll be struck down, killed in battle by our handsome hero!” Benito blushed profusely at the comment as the drunk continued, “Levi, of course, will be there too! This lil’ bastard will protect the crowds! Protect the lover of our hero as he stares on!”  
Falling to the floor and placing Leviticus on the ground, the brown dog began to happily bark. “Kallos, are you scaring the dog?” Benito laughed as Kallos dramatically continued.

“Aah! Hero, esteemed hero! Save me from this kraken!” He gestured to Leivticus, who ran circles around the man. “Lift me! Save me! I am but a sad prince! C’mon knig-” The demigod hiccupped, then stopped as Benito walked up to him.

“Are you saving me, hero?”

“No.” The lighthouse keeper lifted up the cleric in a bridal carry and walked up to the bedroom.

“Woah, Benito, at least take me to dinner first!”  
The man chuckled. “You’re sleeping. I’m sleeping. It’s midnight.”

Throwing Kallos onto the mattress, he retrieved a blanket from the nearby closet and laid it on top of Kallos. 

“Ocean man~” Kallos sang as Benito stepped out to the bathroom, probably to prepare himself for sleeping. As the demigod sang, he quietly put out a candle beside the bed. “Take me by the hand, lead me to the land… that you understand~”

Benito shouted from the other room, “You better take advantage of this. I don’t let people sleep here a lot!”

Kallos shouted back, “I’m not most people! I’m pretty much your boyfriend!”

Walking back into the room, the man questioned, “Pretty much?”

“Nah.” Benito got into the bed and closed his eyes with a smile. “I am.”

As the two boyfriends lay in a peaceful silence, the dog padded over the bed and hopped on, making his place at their feet. The two fell asleep there, the sound of waves lulling them to sleep. The room was bathed in a soft, calming light. The hue of the night outside and their adventures, the colour of their lives..

Blue.


End file.
